


Promises part 12

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer is in heaven, Chloe is in hell, God is in trouble!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Promises part 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriotgirl5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patriotgirl5).



“What the hell am I doing here?” Lucifer threw his hands in the air and shouted as soon as he saw his father approaching the gates.

“Hello again son, you’re looking well, considering.” God extended his hands in friendship towards Lucifer from the entrance gate.

“Don’t you ‘hello’ me, you fiend and why are you still wearing Martin?” 

“I grew quite attached to him during my time on earth, I rather like having a physical form for once. Come on in and we can talk, son.”

“No. You come out here.” Lucifer didn’t want to risk entering The Silver City, the place was boring beyond measure but it did also have a seductive allure, it was easy to lose yourself in its beauty. He had to find the detective and put things right. 

God chuckled at him but he did step through the gates to stand next to Lucifer. “I take it you are unhappy with your current location for some reason.”

“Of course I bloody am and you know full well why. How could you do this to us?” Lucifer took a few steps back from the gates. He could still feel the pull, every fibre in his body wanted to go through, to go home. He shook his head and turned his back to the gates, telling himself to get a grip, it wasn’t home it had never felt like home. 

“You did this to yourselves, son. You, through your long journey to redemption and Chloe through her final act.” God put his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

A thousand different emotions coursed through him as Lucifer leant into the embrace, soaking up his father’s forgiveness and love. From somewhere inside The City the sound of music drifted to him on the sweet, warm air, it was intoxicating.

“Come inside, son. Come home, Samael.” God pulled back to take Lucifer’s face in his hands. “Everyone is waiting for you.”

Lucifer took a step towards the gates and then another before stopping. “No! Not everyone. Not the one person I want to be waiting for me.” He pulled away and walked further from the gates.

“You would choose her over your family, your home?” God asked.

“Yes. Chloe is family and home to me,” replied Lucifer. “Please, send me back to Hell.”

“Are you sure, son? This could be your last chance to redeem yourself. And on some level, you must believe this is where you belong or you wouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t need redemption. I do need her,” Chloe needed him, now more than ever before. Lucifer knew only too well what she could be going through in Hell. He would never leave her down there alone, never. Maybe, deep in his subconscious, some part of him thought he deserved to be here but that didn’t matter to him at the moment. “This is not where I want, or need, to be right now.

“Are you willing to share her torment, son? To return as an inmate and not the jailer?”

“Yes.” Lucifer knew that they could face anything together.

“Very well.”  
\--0--

“Probable cause, detective. That ammo might fall into the wrong hands,” Lucifer walked inside. “Wait!” He flung his arm out in front of Chloe and backed them both up through the door. 

“What are you doing, Lucifer?” Asked Chloe.

“It’s a trap, detective.” 

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Trust me, detective. If we go inside we’ll both die. The place is rigged to explode,” Lucifer took her hands in his and squeezed them. “Trust me.”

“Okay. I’ll call the bomb squad.” Chloe took out her phone and made the call.

Lucifer put his hands together and made a call of his own.  
\--0--

“How did you know?” Chloe asked Lucifer, as the guys from the bomb squad cleared the last of the explosives from the building.

“Let’s just say that the first time we went in, it didn’t end well, detective.” 

“The first time?” 

“Yes. Thanks to a lot of help from dad, this time we managed to avoid ending up dead.” 

“Dead? We died in there? Okay, that’s disturbing. I want to hear all of the details later at home, okay, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer nodded at her as they climbed in the car and headed back to the precinct. Dan was waiting for them in the parking lot.

“Hey, guys. I heard about the bomb, are you both okay?” 

“Yes, we’re fine. Lucifer realised the place was rigged and stopped us going in.” Chloe answered Dan.

“How? Do you have some kind of devil sense of something?” Dan looked at Lucifer.

“Yes, Daniel. My tail started tingling and I got an odd itch in my horns.”

Chloe slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes. “Lucifer. Behave.”

“Wait. Tail? Horns?” Dan didn’t know if the big guy was joking or not. He certainly didn’t have horns or a tail when he had showed him his devil face.

“I’m joking, Daniel. I did get a little help from above.” Lucifer pointed upwards.

“The Lieutenant?” Asked Dan.

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous. I meant from my Dad.” It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes. He headed off towards the elevator, closely followed by Chloe and Dan.  
\--0--

“Are you ready to tell me what happened yet, Lucifer?” Chloe rolled over in bed and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to catch him off guard in the post-coital glow.

“I told you, we both died, then dad fixed it for us. Nothing much else to tell, detective.” Let it go, Chloe, please. Lucifer closed his eyes hoping she would accept his explanation and let them both drift off to sleep.

“Okay.” She knew there was more to the story but she also knew there was no point pressing him to tell her. Not yet, anyway. She cuddled into his side and within minutes they were both asleep.  
\--0--

“She killed me.” Lucifer folded his hands together and sat back on the sofa in Linda’s office.

“Who did?” 

“The detective.”

“Chloe? Chloe killed you!” Linda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Why?”

“So that we could be together in Hell. Except, it didn’t work out that way.” Lucifer poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the coffee table in front of him and took a long slow sip. He told Linda the whole story, when he was finished he emptied his flask into the glass.

“So you gave up heaven to be with Chloe and you haven’t told her!” Linda said incredulously.

“Yes.” Lucifer drained the glass then looked hopefully at the therapist.

Linda got up and took her own personal bottle of whisky from the cupboard, Lucifer was her last client of the day and so she poured out two glasses. “Lucifer, you must tell her, she deserves to know.” Linda knew this wasn’t the first time Lucifer had gone to hell for Chloe, she herself had been the one to bring him back on one occasion. 

“I will. When the time is right.” Lucifer took the glass from Linda and started drinking.

“How does it make you feel knowing your father has forgiven you and allowed you to return home?”

“I never asked for forgiveness, he was the one who overreacted, if anyone should have been looking for forgiveness it’s him,” Lucifer finished the drink and slammed the glass down on the table. “Suspicious timing too, don’t you agree?”

“Suspicious because he chose to allow you to return home just as Chloe was being sent to Hell?”

“Yes, of course. He’s the same manipulative bastard he’s always been.”

“But he did make things right for both of you in the end, Lucifer. Surely that counts for something?”

“I suppose so,” Lucifer admitted grudgingly. “I’m still mad as hell at him.”

“And why is that, Lucifer.”

“Because that might have been the only chance Chloe and I will ever get to be together forever and I can’t believe we threw it away,” Lucifer admitted sadly. He sat back and closed his eyes, he could still hear the music, still smell the sweet air, still see the towers shining in the sunlight. He had forgotten how beautiful heaven was, or rather, he had made himself forget in order to save his sanity when he had been torn away from it. He ached to go back, to walk amongst his siblings and take his rightful place at God’s side. 

“Lucifer?” Linda sat next to him on the sofa and put her arms around him, it was then he realised he was crying. 

“Sorry.” He wiped his eyes and blew his nose in the tissue Linda offered him. 

“I’m sure you will get another chance, Lucifer. You’re a good man if anyone deserves eternal happiness it’s you,” Linda took his hand in both of hers. “You and Chloe will be together.”

“Thank you, Linda. I only wish I shared your optimism.” 

“Go home and talk to Chloe, you have to tell her everything,” Linda patted his hand. “And you must come round for dinner again soon. Tell Chloe to ring me and we can make arrangements.” 

“Lovely.” Said Lucifer through gritted teeth.  
\--0--

“I killed you?” Chloe stood up and started to pace the room. “So that I’d go to Hell?” 

“Yes. It made perfect sense at the time, detective.” Lucifer caught her hand as she walked past the sofa and pulled her back down to sit next to him.

“Well thank God for…just thank God.” Chloe took Lucifer’s hands and placed them together.

“Now? You want me to actually thank him for you?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay, detective.” Lucifer grudgingly did just that. He didn’t receive a reply, then again, he never did. His father wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

“I love you,” Chloe turned Lucifer’s face towards hers and kissed him. “Thank you for not giving up on me, for not leaving me alone in Hell.”

“Never, detective.” Lucifer deepened the kiss and pulled Chloe into his arms, they lay down on the sofa together.

“Guys, get a room!” Trixie exclaimed as she walked through the front door a couple of minutes later followed by Dan.

Chloe and Lucifer quickly sat up again. Dan nodded and headed to the kitchen with the tub of ice cream Trixie had asked him to buy on the way home. 

“You’re back early.” Said Chloe as she straightened her clothes.

“Actually, we’re late,” replied Dan. “Traffic was terrible and we made a stop at the grocery store. Trixie wanted ice cream for after dinner.”

“Dinner!” Chloe leapt up and headed to the kitchen.

“Pizza?” Asked Lucifer as he took out his phone.

Chloe popped her head around the corner and gave him a thumbs up. “Two, or three if you’re staying Dan?” He nodded at her.  
\--0--

“I’m going to watch TV in my room,” Trixie called out as she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

“I’d better get going,” Dan got up and gave Trixie a wave on his way to the door. “Thanks, guys, see you on Monday.

Chloe settled down on the sofa next to Lucifer. “Are you staying tonight?”

“Yes.”

“You could have killed me,” Chloe said in hushed tones, not wanting Trixie to overhear.

“What? When?” Lucifer was confused for a moment and then he realised what she meant. “No, even if my invulnerability had returned fast enough to save my life, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself knowing what I had done. Given the options, I think we did the right thing, it just backfired on us.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Well, everything worked out for the best in the end.” 

“Agreed, detective.” Lucifer closed his eyes and imagined himself walking through The Silver City with the soft warm breeze moving through his wings and the sound of music drifting on the sweet-smelling air.


End file.
